Fuel pumps powered by the electrical system of an automotive vehicle have been mounted within the fuel tank of the vehicle but problems have arisen relative to the noise of the pump. At high speeds and higher pressure ranges, the pump will emit a humming noise which is annoying to passengers in the vehicle.
Pressure in these pumps, sometimes as high as 60 pounds per square inch, can be carried by hoses for connections but when the hose is made strong enough to withstand the pressures, it is also stiff enough that it will transmit vibration to the tank and thence to the vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an in-tank pump mount which will isolate the pump in a manner to prevent noise and vibration from being transmitted to the fuel tank and vehicle.
It is a further object to provide a simplified pump assembly with a self-locking cover for a tank opening and one which meets all the safety standards relative to fuel tank leakage.
Another object is the elimination of difficult hose connections and wire connections presently used in in-tank pump mounts. A further feature is the provision of an air space around the pump and within a surrounding chamber entirely sealed from the fuel in the fuel tank so that a sound and vibration barrier is provided.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the invention is described and details are provided to enable persons skilled in the art to practice the invention all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.